Noin Teta
was a vampire test subject in the human world. Appearance She had long powder-pink hair that reached down to her feet, and three bangs that hung across her face. She was small and underweight with her ribs visible and sunken-in eyes. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She also had red fingernails and red toes. She has distinctively red lips. She had no footwear. She wore a dress/garment with straps and open sides; both the straps and sides were tied together with ribbons or in a way that made it look similar to ribbons. She had two band markings on her left arm. *'Anime:' In the anime, she wore a white straitjacket like outfit that reached down to her waist, covering black undergarments. The outfit had long sleeves that became wider toward the end. The sleeves had black strap hanging near the bottom; the left sleeve had two purple bands. There was a frame style buckle strap around the neck which also went down her chest. The sides of the outfit were open and held to the back by white straps. She had cuffs around her ankles. Personality She had no problem with drinking the blood of a fainted student with others around. Like most vampires, she viewed humans nothing more than livestock, and took the time to lick her lips and savour the blood meal she was about to partake in. She viewed herself above humans, demonstrated when she expressed contempt for Yu, telling him to know his place. She seemed to view Yu as a snack. Story Events of 2020 Second Shibuya High Arc She somehow managed to escape the biological research facility in Shibuya where she was held and went in the vicinity of Second Shibuya High where it is probable she broke through the window of a classroom. Yūichirō Hyakuya found the classroom where she had captured a girl and was preparing to drink her blood, she passed and rose to her feet upon noticing the arrival of Yu. Where Satoshi Yamanaka was powerless through lack of resolve to intervene, Yu drew his sword and dashed at her, she evaded a katana attack before landing weightlessly onto a desk before engaging Yu in close quarters. She knocks him into the classroom board before stabbing straight into it. After hurling some desks that Yu evaded, she attacked from above before having her arm sliced off. Expressing no pain her reaction was to grab the dismembered limb before putting some distance between her and Yu to allow her the time to simply reattach it. Being strong enough to break off a metal desk leg, she resumed the attack opting to not waste time playing with her food. After recovering from a strike to the side she manages to draw blood across Yu’s neck with her nails, but jumps back from a sword attack to the chest and gunfire from the gun Yu has acquired, the same one Mika took from Ferid. Noting that Yu was tough she declares herself to be unstoppable and moves to drink from her hostage to heal herself. Before she could do so, Yoichi Saotome runs in and tackles her to the ground, after asking if Yu is Ok, Yu defends Yoichi from her claw attack after she strikes at him. In light of the new addition to the fight she grabs Yu by the throat and runs with him with the effect on them both smashing through the classroom window and falling out off the building, though luckily the fall is endured by landing in the bushes below. Through Yu has managed to skewer the vampire through the abdomen with his sword, being a normal weapon, like all his other attacks they’re ineffective, and she holds Yu on the ground by the throat. She tells him he was close but states she will now drink his blood and regain her strength before the Moon Demon Company arrives. Her gloating is cut short when Guren Ichinose pierces her heart with his Cursed Gear before she gets the chance. With her final thoughts wondering how he could have got a cursed weapon she disintegrates into ashes from the power of the demon sword being activated, leaving her tattered clothing behind. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Though small in stature she possessed the typical greater strength and agility vampires possessed, in particular being able to jump cleanly over Yu and perform multiple mid air flips during their skirmish. She was strong enough to damage the classroom board and throw desks across the room. Despite vampires still feeling pain she showed none from having her arm cut off, and was largely indifferent to sword attacks on her. Like all vampires she demonstrated her regenerative capabilities by reattaching her severed arm. Relationships Yūichirō Hyakuya Yu attempted to kill Noin Teta at Second Shibuya High School, but he failed due to not having a cursed weapon. She held him in contempt on account of him being human, but acknowledged that he was strong after fighting him. She then broke off the battle temporarily to drink the blood of the student she had to recover. Overall unfazed by his sword attacks, by the end she still regarded Yu as little more than a snack. Yoichi Saotome Yoichi tackles her from the side to prevent her from drinking the blood of a female student. She moves to strike him, but then ignores him to resume the attack with Yu after he defends Yoichi. Guren Ichinose Guren killed Noin Teta with his cursed sword. Though she was aware of the Moon Demon Company she did not appear to know Guren was a part of it. She expressed surprise upon realising it was a demon enchanted weapon that she had been backstabbed with, uncertain of how Guren could have had access to this. Gallery Trivia * She is the first vampire to be shown killed by a demon weapon in a demonstration of the effect these weapons have on a vampire. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Female Vampires